Objectif Patin à Glace
by Assimy
Summary: Sakura était le genre de fille à aimer la période de Noël, que ce soit parce qu'elle trouvait la neige magnifique, parce qu'elle aimait l'ambiance qu'il y avait ou encore parce que la nourriture et les cadeaux faisait partie intégrante de cela. C'était surtout parce que quelques années plus tôt, une journée neigeuse de décembre avait changé sa vie.


« Sakura, réveille-toi, il neige ! »

Marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles tout en donnant des coups dans le vide avec son oreiller pour faire partir sa meilleure amie, la rose poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsque Ino ouvrit ses volets, la lumière l'aveuglait.

« Aller la marmotte, debout !

\- Ino, je te préviens tu as intérêts à fermer ces volets et à sortir de cette chambre vite fait bien fait, il y a trop de lumière, c'est beaucoup trop... Monologua l'Haruno d'une voix fatiguée avant de s'arrêter soudainement, ayant assimilé les informations qui venaient à elle.

\- Blanc ? Continua la blonde avec un sourire narquois. »

Se relevant doucement, la surnommée marmotte s'approcha de la fenêtre de sa chambre. En voyant le spectacle qui se tramait à l'extérieur, elle ne put empêcher un sourire se former au coin de ses lèvre avant de s'exclamer à son tour qu'il neigeait tout en sautillant légèrement d'excitation. À ses côtés la Yamanaka sourit en observant sa meilleure amie, décidément, il lui fallait de plus en plus de temps pour comprendre. Décidant de la rejoindre malgré tout, elle aussi très heureuse, les deux jeunes filles se mirent à s'extasier sur chaque flocons qui entamait une course lente à l'extérieur, c'était tout simplement incroyable.

« Tu penses à ce que je penses ? Finit par demander Ino après quelques minutes de calme.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Blondie, sourit Sakura, à quoi tu penses ? »

Comme seule réponse elle se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil et de se diriger vers son sac qu'elle avait posé dans un coin de la chambre, elle l'ouvrit puis en sortit une paire de patin à glace. La rose eu maintenant des étoiles dans les yeux, ce n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien, elle la connaissait trop bien.

« C'est partit ! S'exclama t-elle en récupérant son manteau et ses propres patins.

\- Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? Lui demanda la Yamanaka en riant. »

Jetant un regard à son pyjama constituer d'un débardeur et d'un short, sa couverture pour dormir étant très chaude, l'Haruno esquissa une moue légèrement boudeuse en se rendant compte de sa bêtise.

« En plus ta mère a fait des crêpes, et en me voyant arriver ce matin elle m'a dit que nous avions interdiction de sortir sans en avoir au moins manger une demi-douzaine chacune. »

Levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se changeait pour mettre des vêtements plus chaud, la jeune fleur sourit en remerciant sa mère intérieurement, elle pensait vraiment à tout.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'on la déshonore, rit-elle en attrapant un sac et en fourrant ses patins à l'intérieur.

-Super, mission crêpe enclenchée ! Ajouta Ino en tirant sa meilleure amie à l'extérieur de la chambre. »

Dévalant les escaliers, les deux jeunes filles en profitèrent pour dire bonjour à Sasori, le frère de la rose, qui était affalé sur le canapé avec devant lui un verre d'eau et une aspirine, décuvant de sa soirée de la veille. Elle ne manquèrent pas de le taquiner au passage avant de s'enfuir en direction de la cuisine en riant lorsqu'il essaya de leur donner un coup de coussin pour qu'elles le laissent tranquille.

« Bonjour les filles ! S'exclama Mebuki Haruno en voyant les deux amies arriver. Bien dormis ma puce ?

\- Re-bonjour Mebuki. Répondit la blonde en souriant.

\- Bon matin, ajouta sa fille souriante en s'affalant sur un tabouret du bar américain. Étonnamment très bien, malgré l'horrible réveil que je me suis récolté. Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur en direction de la Yamanaka qui lui tirait légèrement la langue. »

La cuisinière leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, décidément on ne les arrêterait jamais. Déposant un plat de crêpes chaudes devant les yeux des deux affamées, elle eu à peine le temps de leur souhaiter un bon appétit qu'elles s'étaient déjà jetées dessus et les sou-poudraient de sucre glacé ou de pâte à tartiner.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, elles avaient enfin terminé de manger et avaient rejoins le rouquin sur le canapé avant d'allumer la télé pour regarder un épisode de leur série préféré. C'était un rituel pour les deux jeune filles, interdiction de regarder la suite l'une sans l'autre et, de ce fait, quand elle se voyait, elles en profitaient toujours pour la continuer un petit peu.

« Dis-moi Saso', commença la rose en ne détachant pas l'écran des yeux, on va patiner au lac juste après, il doit être gelé en ce moment. Tu viens avec nous ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai la force de ne serait-ce que bouger le petit doigts ? Demanda t-il d'une voix fatiguée sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Aller, s'il te plaît. Continua la blonde avec une moue adorable. »

Le rouge regarda les deux jeune fille en haussant un sourcil, de quoi pouvait-elle avoir besoin pour qu'elle soit aussi insistante ? Réalisant soudainement, il soupira longuement.

« Vous avez besoin d'un chauffeur, c'est ça ? »

Honteuses de s'être fait grillés aussi vite, elles se contentèrent de marmonner un petit oui en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé. Il rit légèrement en voyant leurs moues boudeuses avant de lâcher un non définitif, fière de lui de les avoir démasqué.

Une fois que l'épisode fut terminé, les deux amies se demandèrent comment elles allaient faire, le lac étant trop loin pour y aller à pied et aucuns bus n'y menant. Les voyant en pleine réflection, l'aîné Haruno eu pitié d'elles.

« Bon, j'aurais jamais la force de vous y emmener mais pourquoi vous n'appelez pas un ou une de vos amis ? Il doit bien en avoir un qui a le permis. Ajouta t-il d'un air désintéressé. Si vous voulez je vous prête mes patins, comme ça s'il n'en a pas tout va bien. »

Le regardant légèrement étonné qu'il cherche à les aider, Ino se mit soudainement à sourire. Et si.. Oui, c'était décidé, elle allait démarrer la mission patin à glace. Son sourire se fit un peu plus inquiétant et le frère et la sœur la regardèrent blasé, que pouvait-elle bien avoir en tête pour faire cette moue ?

« Très bonne idée ! S'exclama la blonde en tapant dans ses mains pour se motiver. On a cas appeler Naruto, il a passé la soirée chez Sasuke il doit encore y être. Et comme ce dernier a le permis c'est parfait. »

La cadette Haruno faillit s'étouffer avec son chocolat chaud lorsqu'elle entendit l'idée de sa meilleure amie. Toussant légèrement pour se reprendre, elle la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Naruto et Sasuke étaient de très bons amis à eux, avec quelques autres personnes, il formaient tous ensemble un groupe très soudé qui s'entendait à merveille. Mais surtout, et Ino le savait, l'Uchiwa intéressait beaucoup la rose, au point que la jeune fille commençait à éprouver des sentiments plus fort pour lui.

« Non. Lâcha t-elle catégorique, oubliant quelques secondes que son frère se trouvait à côté.

\- Bah, pourquoi ? Demanda t-il insouciant. Vous n'êtes plus amis ?

\- Ha oui Sakura, c'est une bonne question, pourquoi ? Ajouta la Yamanaka en souriant d'un air faussement innocent. »

Prise aux pièges, Sakura se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le canapé en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et de marmonner un petit traîtresse que seule sa meilleure amie pût entendre.

« Très bien, appelle Naruto. Soupira t-elle après un moment. »

Satisfaite la blonde sourit de plus belle en récupérant son téléphone, elle sortit ensuite de la pièce sous le regard désespéré de Sakura pour appeler son ami et lui expliquer le plan qu'elle avait en tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec le manteau de l'Haruno en criant toute contente qu'ils avaient acceptés et qu'il fallait qu'elles aillent se préparer en vitesse car ils arrivaient dans une quinzaine de minutes devant d'abord aller chercher les patins de l'Uzumaki. Affolée en sachant cela, la rose fila dans la salle de bain, elle n'était ni coiffée, ni maquillée, elle ne pouvait décidément pas sortir comme ça. Son frère la regarda presque choqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda t-il avec des yeux ronds. »

Ino se contenta de lâcher un rire moqueur avant de dire que cela paraissait évident, il fallait qu'elle soit belle pour la nature. Encore trop dans les vapes, le rouge ne releva pas et de contenta de lâcher un petit okay avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sakura mettait la touche final de mascara avant qu'elle n'entende sa meilleure amie l'appeler pour lui faire remarquer que les garçons étaient arrivés. Se souriant à travers son miroir pour se motiver, la jeune fille finit par sortir de la salle de bain et dévaler les escaliers pour retrouver ses amis.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Sourit-elle une fois descendu en terminant d'enfiler ses bottines. »

Se redressant enfin, son regard croisa celui de Sasuke où elle se perdit quelques millisecondes. Se reprenant très rapidement elle enlaça Naruto et fit la bise à l'Uchiwa en guise de bonjour.

« T'as été super longue Sakura, Naruto esquissa une moue boudeuse, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Ino répondit à sa place en disant qu'elle terminait de se préparer, tout en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête car il n'avait eu qu'à attendre trois petites minutes. Souriant à ce spectacle le ténébreux du groupe remercia Sasori qui venait lui prêter ses patins et la bande de joyeux lurons se mirent en route.

« Je vais devant ! Cria le blond en courant vers la voiture. »

En voyant ce spectacle son homologue féminin se frappa le front avec sa main, il avait déjà oublié le plan visiblement. Il allait falloir qu'elle rattrape le coup.

« Naruto, on ne t'as jamais dis que c'était les plus âgés qui allait devant ? En l'occurrence, dans notre cas, la plus âgée c'est Sakura. Déclama la Yamanaka en insistant sur le prénom de son ami.

\- Mais on a le même age.. Commença l'Uzumaki mais changea complètement de ton en voyant le regard noir de son amie. Ha c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Tu es née en première, à toi l'honneur Sak's. »

Devant cette scène des plus désolantes car le petit manège des deux blonds était très loin d'être discret, le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules en soupirant légèrement tandis que la rose, plus gênée que jamais, lâcha un petit rire jaune en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière ses oreille. Geste qui n'avait pas échapper à l'Uchiwa et qu'il trouva tout simplement adorable sans pour autant le lui faire remarquer.

« Aller, en route mauvaise troupe. Intervint ce dernier avec un petit sourire en coin. »

Après une trentaine de minutes de route qui se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, il furent enfin arriver au lac où quatre ou cinq personnes patinaient déjà. En voyant ce spectacle à travers la fenêtre de sa voiture Sasuke se demanda ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter.. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit le visage émerveillé de sa co-pilote qu'il se rappela, c'était pour elle.

Tout en restant concentré sur la route, le brun jetait quelques coups d'œil à l'Haruno qui taquinait le blond à l'aide de sa meilleure amie à propos du couple qu'il formait avec Hinata, une amie commune. Elle était tout simplement adorable, le sourire aux lèvres en permanence, une joie de vivre à toutes épreuves, un caractère très affirmé, bref elle était juste parfaite à ses yeux. Soupirant légèrement tout en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il se demanda pendant un instant comment cela allait ce passer, après tout il ne savait pas patiner. Et sachant que ses trois amis à ses côtés étaient presque des pros ayant appris à patiner depuis leurs plus jeune âge, il sentait qu'il allait se sentir bien bête. Arrivant enfin au parking, Sakura fut la première à sortir du véhicule.

« C'est magnifique ! S'extasia t-elle en tournoyant sur elle-même. »

Si seulement elle savait que le plus beau spectacle ici n'était pas la neige qui continuait de virevolter autour d'eux mais bien elle qui riait en se précipitant vers le lac, pensa le ténébreux en récupérant son sac.

« Ça va Sask'ey, pas trop stressé ? Demanda l'Uzumaki d'un ton moqueur.

\- Ha mais oui ! S'exclama Ino en riant. J'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas patiner.

\- C'est ça moquez-vous, vous verrez dès que je mettrais ces patins je deviendrais le roi de la glisse. Provoqua l'Uchiwa d'un air de défi. »

Au loin, la jeune fleur enfilait déjà ses patins, malgré tout ça ne l'empêcha pas d'entendre toute la conversation. Une fois prête et alors que ses amis l'avait rejoins, elle prit son courage à deux mains en proposant au ténébreux de lui apprendre. Étonné mais heureux qu'elle lui propose, ce dernier accepta avec un sourire charmeur qui fit fondre le cœur de la rose.

Toute contente qu'il ai accepté et en attendant qu'il enfile ses patins, elle partit faire le tour du lac en souriant au passage à une petite fille qui montrait à sa maman ses longs cheveux rose. Lorsqu'elle fut revenu vers ses amis elle rit en voyant que les deux blonds se moquaient de l'Uchiwa qui marmonnait car il n'arrivait pas à lasser ses chaussure si spéciale.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda t-elle en se retenant de partir en fou-rire avec ses deux amis qui en pleurait presque. »

Relevant la tête pour voir sa belle sourire, prête à éclater de rire à tout moment, le brun esquissa une moue boudeuse. Malheureusement pour lui il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et l'Haruno, n'en pouvant plus, rit de plus belle, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter les rires des deux énergumènes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés.

« Haha, je suis mort de rire. Finit par dire Sasuke sarcastique, un air blasé sur le visage mais un sourire trahissant ses véritables pensées.

\- Aller les enfants, continua Sakura à l'intention de l'Uzumaki et de la Yamanaka après s'être calmée, aller patiner on vous rejoint après. »

Les deux complices acquiescèrent, puis commencèrent à patiner à reculons tout en riant toujours. Avec un petit rire en les voyant, la fleur s'accroupit aux côtés du ténébreux.

« Laisse moi t'aider. Dit-elle en attrapant un lacet dans chaque mains, frôlant au passage celles du brun.

\- Mais quels enfants, fit t-il à l'intention de leurs amis.

\- Oui, mais avoue que c'était cocasse comme situation. »

La rose lui lança un regard complice avant de sourire, elle avait terminé. Elle l'aida ensuite à se relever avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau, cela ce voyait qu'il n'avait jamais patiner, il n'arrivait pas du tout à tenir en place.

« Okay ! L'Haruno releva un peu la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Déjà c'est bien tu arrives à tenir debout, même si tu n'es pas très stable ne t'inquiète pas ça va venir.

\- Hm.. Lâcha l'Uchiwa pas très convaincu.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire. »

Quelle question, il n'avais même pas à hésiter, bien sûr qu'il lui faisait confiance.

« Évidemment. Lui répondit-il très sérieusement en lui souriant à son tour.

\- Parfait ! »

La jeune fleur lui prit doucement les mains et une petite décharge électrique sembla se répandre dans leurs corps, puis commença à patiner doucement à reculons.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il d'un air paniqué, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'elle aille dans le vif du sujet si vite.

\- Du patinage, répondit-elle en continuant d'avancer, et toi aussi tu pourrais si tu décidais de m'aider un petit peu. »

Il lui fit un signe de tête signifiant qu'il en était hors de question. Soupirant légèrement en ne lâchant pas son sourire pour autant Sakura lui montra comment faire étape par étape, avant de revenir vers lui, de lui reprendre les mains, et de lui dire de faire pareil. Craintif mais ne le montrant pas Sasuke, commença à reproduire les mouvements qu'elle lui avait montré la minute précédente.

« Tu vois, c'est pas si difficile ! S'exclama t-elle en riant lorsqu'ils commencèrent à avoir un rythme normal. »

Malheureusement pour eux le Karma ne semblait pas leur sourire aujourd'hui, car à peine l'Haruno avait-elle dit cela, qu'ils s'étalèrent par terre, le brun s'écrasant presque sur elle mais ayant de bon réflexe, il eu le temps d'amortir la chute de ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il d'un ton inquiet ne se préoccupant pas de la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. »

Étonné de voir une lueur inquiète se refléter dans les yeux de l'Uchiwa, elle se contenta de rire légèrement en lui répondant qu'elle avait déjà vécu pire.

« Et toi ? Si tu veux arrêter je comprendrais. Ajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire compréhensif. »

Comment pourrait-il vouloir arrêter si elle continuait de faire cette moue adorable ? Lui souriant tout en l'aidant à se relever doucement, il vit quelques rougeurs apparaître sur les joue de sa belle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

« On vous a vu tomber, vous aller bien ? S'inquiéta Ino en s'approchant d'eux

\- Ce sont les débuts c'est normal qu'il tombe Blondie. Intervint Naruto qui l'avait suivis. En attendant Sask'ey tu es plus le roi de la chute qu'autre chose. Se moqua t-il avant de s'éloigner en voyant le ténébreux tenter de lui lancer une boule de neige. »

La rose rit avant de rassurer la Yamanaka et de crier à l'Uzumaki qu'il était blond lui aussi. Sa meilleure amie rit à son tour avant de lui faire un clin d'œil complice, signe qu'il se passait quelque chose entre le ténébreux et elle et qu'elle aurait intérêt de lui raconter, avant de repartir à la poursuite de l'énergumène qui provoquait son propre meilleur ami de loin.

« Bon, du coup, tu veux arrêter ou on reprends ? »

Il se contenta d'esquisser un sourire charmeur qui l'a fit rougir puis de reprendre ses mains en guise de réponses.

« Ça répond à ta question j'imagine. Dit-il en plongeant ses yeux sombre dans ses prunelles clair. »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, l'Uchiwa arrivait enfin à patiner à peu près convenablement si la rose était avec lui. Décidant de passer à l'étape supérieur, l'Haruno s'arrêta en plein milieu du lac. Intrigué en se demandant pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient alors qu'ils arrivaient enfin à patiner normalement, la rose se contenta de lui sourire avant de lâcher doucement ses mains et de s'éloigner.

« Attends ne m'abandonne pas ! Paniqua t-il en la voyant s'éloigner de plus en plus. »

La jeune fleur rit avant de s'arrêter une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et de lui dire qu'il fallait qu'il essaye de la rejoindre sans son aide. Pendant un instant, le ténébreux la regarda sans rien dire, le temps d'assimiler l'information.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Finit t-il par demander soudainement en esquissant l'un de ses fameux sourire en coin.

\- Mon respect éternelle ? Répondît-elle en souriant innocemment. »

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite en signe de négation.

« Ça ne marche pas, je l'ai déjà. Fit-il avec un air faussement hautain.

\- Idiot. Susurra t-elle en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Réfléchissant un instant, il se demanda pendant un moment comment pourrait-il exprimer sa requête. Car évidemment il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait, tout comme Naruto et Ino en lançant cette mission patin à glace. Comment avait-il pût savoir cette information me demanderiez-vous ? La discrétion était loin d'être l'une des qualités principale de l'Uzumaki. Après quelques instants, le brun sourit.

« Un rendez-vous, juste tout les deux. »

Entrouvrant ses lèvres d'étonnement en entendant cela, ne s'y attendant pas du tout, elle finit par fermer les yeux un instant et acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. À peine eu t-elle le temps de les rouvrir que le ténébreux était déjà collé à elle, les bras autour de sa taille et arborait un sourire doux.

« Vu la vitesse, je suppose que ça mérite une récompense en plus.. Elle lui sourit à son tour en accrochant ses bras autour de son cou. »

Riant légèrement à cette remarque, il fut très vite couper par les lèvres de la rose qui l'embrassait déjà. Leur baiser se fit doux et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentirent les flocons recommencer à tomber et virevolter autour d'eux. Ils restèrent là un moment, enlacés au beau milieu d'un lac gelé, des patins à glace à leurs pieds.

* * *

Hello !

Certains d'entre vous auront peut-être lu cette histoire dans un calendrier de l'avent que j'avais commencé à écrire mais que j'avais été contrainte d'arrêter pour raisons personnelle, ne vous étonnez donc pas si vous la retrouvez ici.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous aura plus, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire je vous avouerais, je l'ai écris aujourd'hui et bien que j'adore certains moments, j'aime un peu moins la fin. Enfin, cela ne m'empêche pas d'en être quand même fière !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy.


End file.
